telepathfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Enemies
I do believe we should include pictures of the units on their respective pages. I'll get to work on that. ZChris13 What is the template for the enemies? ZChris13 There is none. Generally, you have a breif description, then the stats and links. Yep! 20:38, 10 December 2008 (UTC) There is no reason to put categories in. So don't. Really. It just messes up the alphabetical order. 01:11, 12 December 2008 (UTC) I am going to have to respectfully disagree with you on that point. I changed them, and I think it would be better if they where to be organized that way. ZChris13 20:30, 12 December 2008 (UTC) That would mean you would have to order the attacks like that, too. The pages being very similar and seeing what you are trying to do... 22:03, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I got time to burn! Sure! I'm up for it. When do I start? 4 minutes ago!!! ZChris13 22:27, 12 December 2008 (UTC) No, just don't. Maybe you can make a category for enemies and attacks and then subcategories. That will burn your time better... 22:45, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Too Late! Done! ZChris13 Philosophers?!? What is with the Philosophers? Am I missing something? ZChris13 Hobbes, Locke, and Rouseau were spriggat assasins. 22:02, 14 December 2008 (UTC) No, they're famous Philosophers ZChris13 Also... I don't think Phantom armors are ghosts. The Alphabetization is also messed up... * I don't believe anything living processes Phantom Armor. I think the Shadowling Queen moves the armor with telekinesis. --Bron Hañda 02:36, 29 July 2009 (UTC) * Wow, that conversation was from a while ago, when I wasn't registered! :D There wasn't any discussion on Phantom Armors at that time, and I guess he thought that Phantom Armors are ghosts because of the name. Some Other Guy 03:53, 29 July 2009 (UTC) It's not alphabetized. It's in the order of strength if there is any sort of progression, or Melee, Ranged, Healer. Also, I didn't know what they were. ZChris13 Ravinale Captains I believe it has been established that swordsmen are captains or above in the guard. Officers, anyway.ZChris13 Umm... The swordsmen are weaker! Usually high-ranking people are stronger, eh? 20:12, 24 January 2009 (UTC) They have counter attack. If they were any stronger, they would totally sweep the floor of anything I threw at them!! ZChris13 P.S., Griffin was a captain, and we can infer from his example, that the Captains all carry swords. ZChris13 Edit conflict! Well, they should have higher HP to be 'bosses' I mean, Jabbar is more powerful! The HP would be higher if they were captains! 20:18, 24 January 2009 (UTC) You decide for yourself! Ravinale Swordsmen Ravinale Guard If you don't know how to get them, here: To Play Posted Battles # Download the zipped .sol file # Find the directory where your maps have been saved ("the home directory"); if you want to keep them, back them up somewhere so they don't get overwritten! # Unzip the .sol to the home directory. # If you want the map to show up in a different slot, just rename it. # Now just go into Map Editor, load that map, then hit Test Map! If that's really vague, search for Telepath RPG. Make sure to look in hidden folders. THat's where it is. ZChris13 Unit ordering I believe that alphabetisation is not the most intuitive way for ordeuing units in enemy sets: methinks it will be more logical to split the enemy unit sets into "subset" levels that will correlate to when/how the units appear in-game. Say, for the Mechanics, have the Swordsman+Bowman+Golem, then have Mech. Captain, Marksman, Energy Golem and the Bronze Golem. This way people will get a feel for unit strength as well as when the units appear in-game. (KZ 15:01, September 30, 2009 (UTC)) Shadowling Sentry Personally, I wouldn't even put it as a separate enemy, as those are simply Shadowling Soldiers doing a specific duty: their attacks in TRPG1 are the same as that of Shadowling Soldiers in TRPG3 Map Editor. Given that there is already a section for purely TPA2 enemies, and given that TRPG1 has a completely different battle engine, it's best to keep Shadowling Sentry under a separate header, lest people get confused and start searching for a non-existent enemy in TRPG2 or TRPG3. (KZ 09:24, October 1, 2009 (UTC)) There is "a section for purely TPA2 enemies", because it is unconfirmed that those enemies belong to Factions like the Ravinale Guard, The Cult, Psy Academy and est. It has been confirmed that the Shadowling Sentry is a Shadowling. To make sure that people don't "get confused and start searching for a non-existent enemy in TRPG2 or TRPG3", one should mention, on the Shadowling Sentry Page, how the Shadowling Sentries are TRPG1 only units. --Bron Hañda 20:53, October 1, 2009 (UTC) That section is clearly labelled as units that only appear in TPA2: and that they do, because of their markings- they don't belong to the Cult. And the White Cape in TPA2 is different from the one in TRPG2. With regards to the "sentry", I don't even think that it merits to be mentioned as a separate unit, because it has all the functions of a Shadowling Soldier, which they are. Howevere, as it's been set aside as a seprate unit, there is no point in wasting people's time forcing them to make an extra click to find that piece of information about these units being local to TRPG1, if it's much easier to put them in a separate category staright away. Don't forget that bosses and one-of-a-kind enemies (which the sentries effectively are) are also put on a game-per-game basis. (KZ 00:52, October 2, 2009 (UTC)) I was the one who created the "Telepath Psy Arena 2 Enemies" section, since those units were not in the TRPG Factions. The Shadowling Sentry belongs under "Shadowling", because the Sentry is a "Shadowling" in the TRPG chapters. The Shadowling Sentry may have similar functions and attacks as the Shadowling Soldier, but the Swordsman and the Bandit Raider have the same speed, attacks, and function. Would the the Bandit Raider be an one-of-a-kind enemy, because it is the same, but not the same as a Swordman? The Shadowling Sentry has enough merit as a separate unit, because it has its own unique stats. --Bron Hañda 02:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Yes, this is starting to look messy and, methinks, you're onto something with categorizing enemies by the games. The example you give you compare two enemies from different sets that look different, have different health and attack damage stats, so can be classified as different units. Shadowling Sentry, meanwhile, looks exactly the same as the Shadowling Solider, has exactly the same attacks and performs exactly the same functions, with one notable difference: the enemies in TRPG1 don't have fixed health nor attack damage stats, there is an element of uncertainty in there, which has later been removed. That iteself sets this unit apart from the rest of the pack, but in essence this unit is exactly the same as the one from TRPG2- malignus simply reworked it and fitted it into the new battle system (same goes for the protagonists of TRPG1). Anyhow, all this "faction" confusion leads me to believe that this page has to be seriously reworked and classified in a different manner. (KZ 15:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC))